Let Our People Go!
by Rain Megami
Summary: As the queen of Egypt watches the destruction of her city she thinks about what is happening to her world. AtemXMiho Songfic...sorta...


*Slides in and looks around nervously.* Uhhhh...hi everyone...I know I haven't updated in a while and your probably all pissed at me. You see ummm...I just haven't had the inspiration to write and I've currently moved my focus from Naruto to Yu-Gi-Oh! for the thousandth time...ahem. Anyway, as I was watching The Prince of Egypt for the millionth time (LOVE that movie!) during the song The Plagues I was like "Hmmm. What if it was Bakura who sent the Plagues but he was evil like Rameses?" I promptly slapped myself for never seeing this before and rushed to my computer to write this story up as it bloomed in my mind. (After the movie was finished of course.) *Slides back out before the pitchforks and torches can come out.* ENJOY!

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the song The Plagues from the movie The Prince of Egypt...and yet, a girl can dream can't she?

* * *

Thief King Bakura watched in sadistic satisfaction as he saw the great Egyptian city, Cairo being burned to ashes from flames that fell from the thunderous sky. The flames hit trees, stalls, homes, and once in a while, a very unlucky person, which just made him laugh cruelly at their misfortune.

Looking away from the city he set his gaze on the royal palace, which was protected by the magic of the Seven Sennen Items and sneered. The Pharaoh was a soft-hearted man and as soon as he found out that he couldn't do anything to stop the plague that had fallen upon Egypt, he would give in to save his people and Bakura would take all of the items and Miho for his own.

He frowned upon the thought of his best friend from his childhood, she was a kind and caring person who was most likely cursing his soul now for the destruction he had wrought. He quickly pushed that thought out of his head, soon enough after he had her back; she would come to understand why he had done this...and they would rule the world together!

A smirk came upon his lips as he quietly chanted the spell that had brought this plague to Egypt, words that were forever now burned into his memory.

_"All through the land of Egypt..."_

_"I send a pestilence and plague._  
_Into your house, into your bed._  
_Into your streams, into your streets._  
_Into your drink, into your bread._  
_Upon your cattle, on your sheep._  
_Upon your oxen in your field._  
_Into your dreams, into your sleep._  
_I send the thunder from the sky._  
_I send the fire raining down._  
_I send a hail of burning ice._  
_On ev'ry field, on ev'ry town._  
_I send the locusts on a wind, such as the world has never seen._  
_On ev'ry leaf, on ev'ry stalk._  
_Until there's nothing left of green._  
_Until you break, until you yield._  
_I send the swarm, I send the horde._  
_I send my scourge, I send my sword!"_

His crazed laughter could barely be heard over the screams of agony and terror.

* * *

Miho watched from her room's balcony as fire fell from the sky and burned her beloved city below her. Her indigo eyes were misted over with tears as she heard the cries of pain and fear from Cairo's people...her people!

She clutched her silver feather pendant in her right hand so that the sharp metal points dug into her flesh.

She had gotten into a fight with High Priest Seth earlier, she wanted desperately to go out and help her people but he had argued with her, she needed to stay safe, she was the queen of all of Egypt after all and the palace was under protection of strong magic...protection that no one else in Egypt was under.

**_'What good is a queen who can't even protect her own people?_'**

She thought bitterly.

A tear fell down her cheek as she began to sing softly to herself.

_"Once I called you brother...once I thought the chance to make you laugh was all I ever wanted."_

She had been able to forgive the late Pharaoh for his crime, she had not allowed the darkness to steal her heart, like Bakura had let it.

_"And even now I wish that Ra had chosen another, serving as your foe on his behalf, is the last thing I ever wanted..."_

She gripped her pendant hard enough so that the sharp points finally pierced through her flesh, causing blood to well up and run down her clenched fist.

She cursed Seth for not letting her go and help her people, Priest Akhenaden for starting this whole mess, Bakura for continuing it, and Ra for letting this happen.

_"This is my home. All this pain and devastation, how it tortures me inside. All the innocent who suffer from your stubbornness and pride!"_

Her eyes lit up with anger for a briefly moment, he just couldn't forgive!

_"You who I called brother. How could you have come to hate us so? Is this really what you wanted?"_

Ever since the Pharaoh and her husband, Atem had made her his queen, Bakura had tested them with blow after blow. He was insanely jealous of Atem, for he had loved Miho ever since they were just children.

_"You who I called brother. Why must you call down another blow?"_

A hot wind from the fires lifted her soft blue hair, which was tied back with her precious yellow ribbon, into the air for a moment.

_"Please...please let my people go..."_

* * *

Atem kept his head bowed as he walked through the halls of his palace, searching for his wife, Miho.

She had gotten into a fight with Seth a few hours ago, ran off and hid, absolutely furious at him.

He agreed with her, he wanted to go into the city and help his people, but it would be foolish to just rush into the chaos in the streets without a solid plan. They were no good to Egypt if they were dead, as Seth had put it.

The Pharaoh smirked softly, Miho didn't give a damn if she got hurt or was even killed. All she cared about was that her people were safe from harm.

As he crossed the door to her private chambers, he heard someone singing softly.

Of course! Her private chambers would be the last place anyone would think to look for her, so she hid there.

Finding her door unlocked, Atem slowly eased it open and looked in to see Miho standing on her balcony, watching the destruction of the city.

He nearly had to strain his ears to hear her quiet singing, her words were laced with sorrow and drenched in sadness. So much so it almost broke his heart.

Stepping in and closing the door behind him, he walked to Miho and gently wrapped his arms around her middle, frowning when she didn't even flinch from the sudden contact.

He looked at her clenched hand to see blood running out of her fingers. Atem sighed softly as he gently pried her hand loose of her pendant and looked at the puncture marks on her palm.

He leaned his face into her hair and sang her a reply that had been on his mind ever since the plague had started.

_"His heart will still be hardened, and never mind how high the cost may grow. This will still be so. He will never let our people go..."_

Miho let out a quiet sigh and leaned back into his embrace, he was right, Bakura would never let their people go of his own free will.

She turned her head to look at him and gave him a smile and he returned it, then they both looked out into the distance and sang in one strong voice.

_"You will let our people go!"_

* * *

I hope you all enjoy and if I get enough support I may write a full story...don't expect me to update on my other stories for a while. Once I lose the drive to do something, there's no way in Hell it comes back until I get a stroke of inspiration. Sorry!

Notes: I wasn't sure what city they lived in so I put Cairo, it was the first Egyptian city I could think of.

Yes, every is spelled ev'ry in the lyrics to the song.

And finally, I did take liberties and change the words around to fit the situation.

Holy crap! I rechecked this thing five times before putting it up!

Flames will be doused by my water powers, persistent flamers will be pelted by hail.


End file.
